1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a condenser for domestic refrigerator cabinets, of the type comprising channelling for the passage of a refrigerant associated with a substantially flat metal surface in order to increase the heat exchange between the refrigerant and the air. As used herein, the term “refrigerator cabinet” refers to any type of domestic refrigerator or freezer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The static condensers used today in domestic refrigeration are essentially of two types: plate-type and wire-type. The first type is that referred to at the start of the description. Both types have the drawback of having a primary surface (tube) and a secondary surface (plate or wires) that are joined to the primary one by stapling or welding (therefore contact is made at only a few points, with a consequent loss of temperature and hence efficiency).
Furthermore, recent experiments made by Applicants on condensers have surprisingly demonstrated the great importance of mass in this type of heat exchanger.
The aim of the present invention is therefore that of providing a condenser that does not have the aforementioned drawbacks, for which a substantial energy saving can be guaranteed, while remaining simple and economic to produce.